1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a content selection system, a content selection method and a management apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a system in museums, galleries or the like which provides content related to exhibits by way of audio and video. Visitors can obtain more information about an exhibit by viewing reproduced content through, for example, a speaker or a display which is placed near the exhibit. In general, these kinds of content are continuously being reproduced near the exhibits or the reproduction of content is started by a visitor's manual operation. Also, a visitor may be able to select content to be reproduced according to the language used by the visitor.
In the meantime, various location information management systems which obtain a location of a person or a wireless terminal indoors are proposed. In Patent Document 1, a system in which a location of a person is obtained by putting a passive-method wireless tag on a person and reading the wireless tag through a fixed wireless tag reader/writer is disclosed. In Patent Document 2, a system is disclosed in which a wireless terminal determines its location by converting an identifier wirelessly transmitted from a nearby transmitter to location identification information. In Patent Document 3, a system is disclosed in which a location of a wireless terminal is identified by causing the wireless terminal to receive unique information transmitted from an illuminating device, and to transmit the unique information to a server through a predetermined access point.
There is a requirement for starting reproduction of content at the timing when a visitor arrives at a predetermined location where an exhibit or the like is located. Also, it is desirable to provide appropriate content according to an attribute such as the language used by the visitor.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 4620410
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-159980
[Patent Document 3] International Publication WO2005/086375